


The Switch

by LesbianLover2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover2019/pseuds/LesbianLover2019
Summary: Sara and Ava are having a wonderful night, but what happens after Constantine leaves after breaking into Ava's apartment to talk to Sara?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at the beginning of season 4 episode 1 when Ava calls Sara on the wave rider. 
> 
> This is in Ava's POV, but I will be switching POVs later in the story. So y out get to hear about what is happening to Ava and what is going on with Sara

"Gideon, put me through to the Waverider." I said to the mobile link of Gideon that have in my office. I had the link copied from the Gideon on the Waverider that way she can get in contact with me easily. 

"Okay, Director Sharpe." Gideon replied. When the transmission finally went through I saw Sara standing in front of the parlour with her team in the parlour slowly walking closer to Sara. 

It took all my will power to remain emotionless and strict upon seeing Sara's gorgeous face and her smile "Captain Lance, I would like you and your team to come to the Time Bureau, immediately."

"Copy that, Gideon, see a course for Star City-"

I cut Sara off, "I'm not talking about our field office, Miss Lance. I meant our Time Bureau headquarters in D.C. Over and Out." I say strictly with a tint of anger in my voice before cutting the transmission off. God the look on Sara's face, she must be freaking out as to why I am so mad right now. I seriously want to call her back and explain what is happening but I can't I got to go get in position for the big surprise. 

I grab the link to Gideon and put it on my wrist next to my Time Courier. I get up and walk into the big meeting room with the computer counsel that monitors the time line for any disturbances. As soon as I walk in and get around the back of the counsel the link chimes in announcing the arrival of the Waverider. I sent Gary to go get the Legends and bring them to us. The rest, well a portion of the Time Bureau agents and staff were there waiting to surprise the Legends. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to send Gary to get the Legends. Especially since Sara is probably freaking out trying to figure out what the team did to warrant this visit to the headquarters. And as if right on cue I her a thud which I can only assume is Mick Rory shoving Gary against the wall on Sara's orders trying to figure out what this meeting is about. I hear voices in the hallway all hurried and trying to get Gary to talk. 

I have faith in Gary, but Sara can be scary sometimes. Well not to me but to other people. And Gary is in the group of other people. I can tell Gary got loose of Mick's hold on him cuz I heard footsteps almost running towards the door, well opening there really isn't a door there just an opening in the wall, and then I saw Gary come in and speed to my side. Not soon afterwards the Legends come in with Sara in the lead, god she's so cute when she's mad,and her asking very loudly 'Well what the hell is it then?' And as soon as the last Legend was in the door I turned on the lights and everyone yelled 'SURPRISE' and threw confetti in the air and blew on noise makers making a lot of noise. The look on Sara's face is priceless, I wish I had caught this on camera. Actually I might go back through the security feed and try to get a picture of her face. "On behalf of the Time Bureau, I would like to recognize Capitan Lance and her crew for fixing the last anachronism. Congratulations!" And Gary being him managed to mess up the confetti launcher and it didn't go off like it was supposed to. I looked at Gary disappointed then looked back at Sara because she began to talk. 

"W.. What does that mean?" She asked timidly still confused by everything going on. 

"Well it means," I say walking around the computer counsel glaring at Gary because he was in my way before I continued talking. "Paul Revere was the final crack in the time line. You, my friends, fixed history."

"The same history we broke?" Nate asked incredulous ly in the background. 

"Just take the win." Sara said somewhat under her breath. 

Mick then stated, rather rudely if I do say so myself, that he didn't want the stupid medal that someone was trying to give him. So to distract him and the other Legends I told them about the open bar to my left. Luckily, they all went to get a drink, save for one. My darling canary. 

"Sorry Sara, I know you don't like surprises," I nervously remark. 

"I like this one," Sara said with a smile on her face as she looked up at me, since she is short and the fact that I moved closer to her so we could have a somewhat private conversation. Sara's smile, however, soon turned into a flirtatious smirk. "Now I was thinking you could give me a tour of the headquarters, Director Sharpe."

Have I mentioned how much I love it when she does that. I guess I do have a thing for being called Director Sharpe, but only when it comes from Sara. 

As soon as we got out of the door way I grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her into my office and shut the door. As soon as I had gotten the door shut and locked Sara had already pushed me against it causing me to moan and she started to kiss me very deeply and passionately. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into me lifting her at the same time. 

She wrapped her legs around my waist never breaking from our kiss. I slowly walked over to my desk, luckily I haven't had time to put anything on it not even a computer. I was too busy putting together the surprise party. I put Sara down on the desk and leaned into her pushing her back so she had to lay down on the desk. I grabbed her thigh rubbing it and bringing it up by my side holding onto it while still making out with her.

She broke the kiss and pushed me off of her so she could sit up. She pushed my jacket off of my shoulders, and threw it on the floor. I grabbed her jacket and did the same I kissed her again with a lot of heat and only breaking when I was lifting her shirt over her head. She started undoing my shirt buttons but kept fumbling with them and got impatient and just ripped my shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere. 

"Hey, that was my favorite work shirt," I protested getting annoyed that she ruined my shirt. 

"Gideon can make you another one, but that's for later, right now you don't need it." Sara said while grabbing the back of my head pulling me in for another kiss. I relented and kissed her back with the same amount of heat she was giving me. I reached down and undid the belt that she was wearing and undid the zipper to her pants as well. 

Sara moaned into my mouth then pulled away. "What's wrong?" I ask worried that I did something wrong. 

"Nothing babe, I just think we should take this somewhere that isn't your work with a party going on." Sara said smirking at me and giving me those eyes, the ones that say I need you right now. And with that I immediately open a portal to my bedroom and turn around to pick Sara up but find that she isn't there. I feel hands on my waist turning me around, I turn and Sara is there pulling me through the portal into my room then pushing me down on my bed. 

She reaches over and taps my courier turning the portal off. Then undoing it from my wrist along with the Gideon link and putting them on the night stand next to the bottle of champagne that I had there resting in an ice bucket with a towel around it and two flute glasses next to the bucket. "Look at you being prepared, Director Sharpe. It's like you knew this was going to happen." Sara said while hovering over my body in just her black lace edged bra and black skinny jeans halfway undone. 

I'm not in much better I still have my shirt on my shoulders but all the buttons were gone and my shirt was open wide revealing my white tank top with my white laced bra underneath. I'm tired of talking so I reach up with one arm and pull her head to meet mine and we start making out again. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth which she declines and smirks into the kiss. I've had enough of her teasing tonight so I use my free hand to travel down her back skimming over all of her muscles and scars down to her amazing ass and give it a good squeeze causing Sara to moan giving me a chance to get my tounge in her mouth. She moans again and slightly pinches me implying that making her moan to get what I wanted wasn't fair. But I don't care, I just want her right now, no more teasing. 

I slowly break away from the kiss resting our foreheads together. "Babe," I said looking into Sara's eyes. "No more teasing, I need you." I pleaded and looking into her eyes I saw the same thing that mine showed. 

"Okay." Was all that she said. Before I could take control Sara moved her head and started kissing down my neck before getting to that one spot by my collar bone that she knows gets me to moan everytime. And it did, she sucked and nibbled at that spot causing me to moan. Her hands we're on my waist pushing up my tank top. I leaned up and raised my arms so she could get my tank off of me and the rest of my shirt off as well. When my shirt was off, I reached around and undid the clasp of Sara's bra letting it fall forward before dragging the straps down and off of her arms, picking up the bra and throwing it somewhere else in the room. I wasn't paying attention to where I threw it, I was focused solely on what my girlfriend was doing. Her hands had roamed further south and stopped on the waistband of my slacks for work. 

She swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped my slacks with one hand while the other one was in my hair pulling me closer to her to continue kissing me. This time it was her asking for entrance which I immediately granted and our tounges fought for dominance over the kiss, which Sara won. 

I had one hand in her hair the other was pushing her jeans down her legs. I was about to pull away from the kiss but she beat me to it. She started kissing down my neck, down past my collar bone, tracing the edge of my bra with her lips before undoing the clasp and throwing the bra behind her. 

She took one nipple in her mouth massaging it with her tounge making it a hard peak. While her hand was massaging and pinching my other nipple. Sara gently bit my nipple causing me to moan out loud, throwing my head back. She then switched which side her mouth and hand we're on making sure both nipples got the same treatment. After making both of my boobs had equal attention she moved lower tracing my abs with her hands, tounge and mouth. Making me moan more beneath her touch. 

She started pushing and pulling my slacks and thong off and started to kiss my thighs, completely missing where I wanted her the most. "I thought we agreed, no more teasing tonight babe." I moaned out in protest if what she was doing. I looked down at her and saw her looking up at me while between my thighs. 

"Sorry babe, I'll stop. I just couldn't resist just a little more teasing." She stated smirking at me. Then while I was still looking at her she moved forward and licked my clitoris, making me moan at the sudden stimulation. "Keep your eyes on me, or I will stop." Sara threatened. I really needed her I am so soaked so I listened to what she said and watched as she ate me out just when I thought I was about to come from her licking my clit she stopped and tried to pull away but I wasn't letting her get off that easy. I grabbed her head in my hand and pushed her head back down. "Babe, please fuck me please I need the release." I begged and with that she impaled me with two fingers starting out at a vigorous pace, making me a moaning mess. Asking for more she started to massage my clit with her tounge, pushing me over the edge and causing me to orgasm. Sara continued her menstrations but going slower now allowing me to ride out my high. She then pulled out her fingers causing me to whimper from the sudden loss of friction. But then Sara started lapping up my cum with the flat of her tounge cleaning me up before crawling back up my body to kiss me and make me lick my cum off of her fingers. Which in return caused her to moan. 

Suddenly I flipped her over wanting to make her feel what she made me feel. She moaned when her back hit the mattress. I kissed her neck and returned the favor of giving her a hickey in the same spot she gave me one. I loved making the famous captain Lance who always has her emotions controlled completely unravel at the touch of my hands. I kissed lower taking one of her pink nipples into my mouth and the other I rubbed between my forefinger and thumb pinching it slightly. 

Sara moaned, god I love hearing that sound it's music to my ears hearing the controlled captain lose all of her control at my touch. 

I start to move lower and trace her abs, first with my fingers memorizing every muscle group and divot in her skin and then my mouth does the same thing except it leaves behind marks of where it's been. I pushed her jeans to her ankles then sat up and pulled them all the way off along with her black lace thing that matched her bra that she had been wearing. I sit there and look at Sara taking in all of her beauty and thinking about how lucky I am that I have her and no one else does. But then I think I took too long for Sara's liking cuz she sat up and grabbed my head and pulled me in for a hot kiss while laying back down reminding me that she still needed release. So I got back to work, I kissed down her again and kissed her inner thighs spreading them, taking in how wet I have already made her. 

I lean forward pressing a kiss to the top of her mound. Then I slowly lick her clit in slow circles while inserting one finger into her wet vagina. Oh I love the feeling of her muscles contracting around my finger. I quickly add another one and pick up my pace in both pumping my fingers in and out of her and hoe fast I am licking and sucking on her swollen clit. Sara is a moaning mess underneath me, I can tell she's getting close so I reach my hand back up to her breast and squeeze it pinching the nipple while at the same time biting gently on her clit and slamming my fingers into her and curling them hitting that one spot that always makes her come undone around my hand. And seconds later Sara screams my name while holding my head in place to help her ride out her orgasm. When she's done I slowly remove my fingers from their warm spot and lick them off while looking at her. I clean up the excess cum that covers her vagina then I go up and kiss Sara making her taste her own cum like she did to me. I lay next to Sara as we both relax until we can both somewhat move again. 

(End sex scene) 

Both her and I get up and put on light tanks and shorts and just cuddle under the covers for a while. After laying there for a good 30-45 minutes I sit up and pour us some of the champagne into the flutes and I propose a toast. "Here's to fixing the last anachronism, and healing the timeline." 

"I'll toast to that." Sara said smiling at me as we clink our glasses together. We kept drinking until we were out of the bubbly substance and we just laid in the bed just enjoying each other's company when Sara leans up on to her elbows halfway sitting up. I give her a kiss on the shoulder as she attempts to get up all the way saying she has to go but I grab her hand and pull her back down, whining "Nooo no no no." 

"Babe I gotta go the Legends aren't used to being on furlough."

"Come on they will be okay for one nightnight. Besides, I was hoping that you and your team would be spending more time here in 2018. Mostly, you know, you with me.... In this apartment..." I say cringing slightly waiting for her answeranswer, hoping it wasn't no. 

"Ava Sharpe, are you trying to make a kept woman out of me? " Sara asks with a smirk teasing me. 

"What, no! I wouldn't dare. I'm just saying that maybe since you fixed all the anachronisms, you wouldn't mind being kept part of the time," I say reaching up to touch her hair leaving my hand on her shoulder. "It would be fun to come home to you." As I finish speaking Sara sighs and looks away. 

'Oh god she's gonna say she's not ready, and she's going to push me away again, I can't lose her, mouth do something.' I think to myself. "I'm sorry, oh that was stupid. You just got back into town and here I am hitching the old u-haul to the back of the Subaru. It's stupid." I say while lifting the covers to hide my embarrassed face. 

"No, no, hey-" Sara says gently while moving the covers out of my hands so I can't hide and she can see my face again. "It's not. I'm.. I'm just thinking, and I'm ready to take the next step." I look at her shocked by her answer. "I am ready-“ Sara says while lifting the covers and semi-straddling me, "-to be a partially kept woman." She emphasizes the word partially but I don't care she said yes. And I'm glad I didn't accidentally send her running again. 

"Yesssss!!!" I whisper cheer waving my hands. Then I pull Sara in for a couple of kisses. Then I send her out for another bottle of champagne so we can celebrate.

While I was telling Sara to go grab another bottle, I was tapping her arm with my hand. God I love how muscular her arms are, they are so strong and so firm. I just want to keep touching them no matter what. Those and her abs, oh god her abs, they are so amazing. 

I remember the first time I saw her abs. I had walked through the portal I made to the waverider, except when I stepped through and walked onto the bridge it was like the ship was empty. There was no trace of anyone. I asked Gideon where everyone was, she told me that Sara had given the legends a day off so everyone was doing their own thing. I didn't really care about the whole team, I just needed to talk to Sara about the reports she's been filing wrongly. 

So I walked to the Capitans quarters thinking that's where she would be. But when I opened the door she was no where to be found. I ended up checking the entire ship with no luck of finding her, so I asked Gideon where Sara was. Gideon told me to try Sara's personal gym. I don't remember there ever being a personal gym on the waverider. Gideon must have realized what I was thinking and said that Sara had one put it last time she was in 2018. It is located in the old weapons vault that Rip had. 

So I walked there and opened the secret door and was amazed at the design that Sara had made for the personal gym. All around the walls were the previous weapons that were stored there plus some training equipment. All hung neatly and securely so nothing could ever fall. There was a weightlifting area to the right of the room with a bench press, squat rack, and a couple compact cable machines. To the left was a yoga area, with medicine balls, yoga mats, smaller dumbbells, and a tv with yoga dvds next to it in a glass case. And right in front of me was a salmon ladder, which Sara was currently using. 

She was facing the far wall that contained the computer that Barry from the future left a message for rip on, so her back was to me. She was so focused she didn't hear me come in, that and the rock music she had playing on the sound system drowned out every noise. Which lead me to believe that this room was sound proof because I didn't hear anything until I opened the door to get in. I slowly walked around Sara admiring her ease in doing the salmon ladder. When I finally got in front of her and I saw her abs, oh god, I was frozen in place just watching her movements and how she did everything with practiced ease. And how she matched the beat going up and down the ladder always lading on the beat. 

That's when Sara finally saw me. I was just staring at her slightly drooling at the sight of her abs and arms and well just her muscular body. I couldn't take my eyes off of the masterpiece in front of me. She was in just a black sports bra, leggings so tight it looked like they were poured onto her body, and tennis shoes. She looked at me and smirked. She didn't stop right away, she finished the set she was on before she finally came down to talk to me. Which instead of stopping right away she walked past me to the computer and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the towel rod by the computer and turned off the music. 

As soon as Sara was out of my line of sight I was able to break out of my trance and shake my head clearing my head of the impure thoughts I was having about a certain captain who just happened to be right behind me. I turned around ready to walk over and start reprimanding Sara for her lack of completing forms the right way, only to discover that she was right behind me smirking at the look on my face when I saw I almost ran into her. As much as I tried to fight the emotions that my body was producing, all resistance stopped when I saw Sara leaning in towards me. Then my body took control and leaned towards her as well and right as we were about to kiss, I was abruptly called back into reality by voices in my apartment other than Sara's

I heard Sara talking to someone in the kitchen so I went and grabbed my Rove pulling it around me as u walked out of my room. Upon walking out I saw Sara and John Constantine having a heated argument which I broke up kinda loudly. "What the hell is going on here??" I asked somewhat angrily, startling both of them. 

"I was just telling sara-" Constantine started before Sara interrupted him

"About an exorcism he has to do tomorrow in Georgetown. Nothing you really want to hear before you go to bed." Sara said quickly grabbing Constantine by the arm, dragging him towards the door. "Come by again soon John, don't be shy about that doorbell."

"I'll be seeing you around sharpie." Constantine said in that infuriating accent of his before he left. 

Sara turned around facing me with an 'I'm sorry' smile on her face. "Should I be worried about your ex-lover breaking into my apartment?" I ask a bit standoffish. 

"I thought you said this was our apartment."Sara said sultry while coming closer towards me

"Hmm, you are smooth," I say quietly touching her nose then pressing a kiss into her neck "Don't forget the bubbly." I say in her ear before walking back to my room. Sara joined me shortly afterwards with the bottle of champagne. We drank, made out, and talked until we fell asleep around 2 am. 

I woke up not much later, because I needed to use the bathroom. I slowly unwrapped Sara from around me. I didn't want to wake her up, she's hasn't slept much since finding out her father died. So she needs all the sleep she can get. 

I got up after finally detangling my limbs from Sara's. I went to the bathroom and was washing my hands and dried them off while looking at myself in the mirror. How could I have been through so much, yet still look exactly the same. 

I opened the bathroom door to my en suite bathroom, and looked out at the beauty in my bed all tangled up in my sheets. I could get used to this sight. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, I know a little creepy watching someone in their sleep, but this is the only time I ever have to look at her without her teasing comments about it. I walked out of my bathroom and noticed that my bedroom door was open even though I remember Sara shutting it before she came back to the bed. 

I went to go investigate. I debated on waking Sara up, but decided against it thinking it was probably just Constantine again trying to scare me. I went to the front door and it was still closed but not locked like it was after Constantine left. So I know that someone was in the house and it wasn't Constantine, because he doesn't need to come in the door. Now I was going to go back to wake Sara up but in my hurry to her I didn't check around the corner of the hallway and I was hit with something hard the last thing I saw was an identical version of me looking down at me while I was at her feet. Then everything went black.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not writing in such a long time. I apologize. My life is just crazy, but I should be able to write some more soon. I'm almost done with my senior year so I will be able to write more after graduation. Thank you for all that have read this. I appreciate seeing the votes and that people are still reading this. I would love to hear from you guys if you message me or comment. I will try to be more active soon. I've been working on bits for the next chapters in my stories. I will get back to you soon, I promise. 

-S


	3. The reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me through this. I appreciate that you stayed despite me not making anything new for a long time. So, this is for you guys!

I heard a thud outside the bedroom door. I heard Ava walk out earlier. I must make sure shes okay. 

 

"Ava, babe, are you okay?" I call sitting up in bed. When I didnt get a response, I threw the covers off and grabbed my robe off the back of the chair by the desk. I walk without a sound to the door of the bedroom and notice there is a little crack still left open. I look through it and I cant see anything that is wrong with the hallway, but I still feel uneasy about something, so I start to get even more worried. Im starting to think that someone has taken Ava. I open the door and make my way down the hallway, moving very slowly, poised and ready to attack at a moments notice. 

 

I continue to slink my way down the hall towards the kitchen, I hear another noise. I hear running water, but Ava and I just took a shower, so I know that it isnt Ava. I continue my way into the kitchen grabbing an empty vase on my way there so I would have some sort of weapon, not that I need one. But it also gives me something to hold onto. To help settle my nerves about whats going on. 

 

I round the corner and hold my arm up getting ready to throw the vase when I see that its Ava at the sink rinsing some blood off her arm. She has a nasty cut down the length of her forearm. I set the vase down and run over to her. "Ava, holy shit, what the hell happened." 

 

"Constantine apparently thought it would be funny to leave some sort of liquid on the floor on his way out. I was going to make sure the door was locked so that we wouldnt have any more unexpected visitors, when I slipped and fell. Knocking down the hallway table and smashing my favorite vase in the process. Thats why my arm is all ripped up. My arm knocked the vase off and landed on it splintering the glass. Sorry for waking you, Love"

 

"Oh Ava, dont worry about it. Im sorry John is just upset that I wasnt going with him to the exorcism tomorrow. He wanted backup but he can get by without me. Lets get you fixed up, love." 

 

I take Avas arm and start looking for any extra shards of glass and I do find a couple. "Ava, you might want to bite down on a towel or something, because this is going to hurt. There are still a couple of shards of glass in your arm. We need to get them out if you dont want to get an infection." I explain while grabbing a stool, a pair of tweezers and a hand towel for Ava. 

 

"You dont usually mind when I scream, Whats the difference now?" Ava retorts with a smirk on her face. 

 

"The thing that is different is that you usually scream out of pleasure, not pain. And this is going to be really painful. Because I'm going to need to pour alcohol on it to cleanse it and kill any bacteria. That might be on that vase or on the ground. We dont want that getting infected." I say while looking at it again. "It might also need a couple stitches, depending on how deep it ends up being after I get these few pieces out."

 

"Just do it and get it over with, because this hurts a lot. You either need to remove these now or Im driving myself to the hospital." Ava exclaims while grimacing in pain after moving her arm just the slightest bit. 

 

I quickly pour my whiskey over Avas cut and she groans quietly with the towel in her mouth. As to not let the neighbors hear what is going on. "Almost there, just a little more. This next part isnt going to be any fun. I can guarantee that. I apologize in advance."

 

Ava took the towel out of her mouth. "Ughhhh, just get me to Gideon so she can patch me up while I sleep. Usually I wouldnt be letting her do this to me but this hurts like a fucking bitch. And I dont think I can handle getting stitched up the old-fashioned way." 

 

"Okay, just stay right here. Ill be back in a second." I kiss her head and run to get the time courier out of the bedroom. When I notice something weird. Ava said that she slipped on something on the floor, but theres nothing there. And no vase was broken to cut her arm on, or table knocked over. Or anything to suggest a crashing thud like I heard. Things arent adding up. But Ava still needs my help, so I push my doubts aside to go get the courier. 

 

When I got back to the kitchen, Ava had her arm wrapped in a towel. "God took you long enough Sara. Hurry up this is killing me." I put in the location to the time courier and guide Ava through to the Med Bay and get her hooked up to Gideon. 

 

As soon as Gideon knocked her out to fix her arm. I asked Gideon to check on something for me. Ava doesnt know this, but I put security cams in her apartment after we had that fight and she was kidnapped. I wanted to make sure she was safe. "Hey Gideon, can you pull up the security footage at Avas house from earlier tonight?"

 

"Sure thing, Captain." Gideon replied smugly while pulling up a screen on the wall of the med bay. The footage that was playing was me and Ava making out while trying to work our way to the bedroom. 

 

"Ha-ha Gideon, Very funny. You know perfectly well thats not what I meant." I replied exasperated by the AI. 

 

"Okay, okay. Heres it after John left."

 

"Thank you." Gideon fast forwards to after the confrontation with John. And then goes back to regular time. I see me and Ava talking and us going back into the bedroom. I then see Ava and a couple of people in black clothing and masks come through the door and quietly shut it back. They then proceed to hide in the shadowy hallway as Ava came out of the bedroom. She goes to look at the door and I see the other Ava hit my Ava in the head knocking her out. Then I see one of the goons drag my Ava out the door. While the other goon takes out a knife after the other Ava says something and grabs Avas arm and slices it up. 

 

"Well Gideon, I want you to put this Ava in a medically induced coma while I try to find my Ava. Dont tell anyone, I will sort this one out on my own. But if it takes more than 3 days, we are going to tell the bureau. I dont need them on my ass about having the security cameras at her house and the fact that we are dating/having sex and I know about her past." 

 

"Okay Capitan. The imposter is now in a medically induced coma and I have sealed this information from getting to the bureaus hands." Gideon said in response to my orders. 

 

"Thank you, now can you run facial recognition to try to figure out who those two goons are and maybe we can get our Ava back without the bureau interfering. We are going to have to come up with an excuse as to why Ava isnt at her job though. We don't want them to go looking for her and not finding anything. And think that she was kidnapped again. They will just interfere and possibly get her killed." 

 

"I will contact Gary Green and tell him that Ava is so sick that she cant even talk and that she will be staying here in the Med Bay sleeping the sickness off and not to expect her for a few days." Gideon offered. 

 

"That sounds like a good plan, Gideon." I say to Gideon while still watching the still image of the Ava imposter that I paused the video at.

 

'Where are you Ava, and what are they doing to you?' I mumble to myself trying to think of something that might have made people mad at her or at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not as long as my other chapter but I held my promise. Here is a new chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this 
> 
> -S
> 
> And I also know that this isn't chronologically in order with the show but I needed to find some reason as to how Sara would figure out how Ava was an imposter. I might go back and change somethings later though.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and give me some feed back on what you think. 
> 
> Love you all, 
> 
> LesbianLover2019


End file.
